the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting gas (and maybe a sub!) at Wawa
If you have a car, it'll most likely require gas. The area around UCF has a plethora of choices for where to get gas, but only one place can satisfy both your car's hunger AND yours. Wawa on University Blvd has everything one might need for a highly satisfying pitstop. This how-to will explain how to pull your car into Wawa, park your car, fill up your tank, enter the store, order a sub, and checkout. Pulling In If you're heading east on University (hopefully in your car), you're golden Ponyboy! Stay in your right lane and wait until you see the Wawa sign. This sign will show the current prices for regular, midgrade, and premium gas. Take the first turn after this sign and you will officially be in the parking lot. If you're heading west on University, do not panic! Stay in your left lane and when you see the turn lane for Collegiate Way, get in it! When the left turn light turns green, make a U-turn and get in the right lane. Follow the above steps to join your east-going friends in Wawa's parking lot. Parking Your Car Once you have entered Wawa's parking lot, you're going to need to find a pump to park next to. Make sure you know what side of your car has the gas tank because that's going to determine which way you park your car (the side with tank should be right next the pump). Wawa has 20 pumps, so there should be a pump open for you. However, this is a busy gas station as it is the last one before you enter UCF, so be careful of all of the cars in there. Once you find an open pump, pull into the spot leaving enough room to fill your car comfortably, but not enough so that the pump won't reach your car. Filling Up Your Tank Okay, you're doing great! Once you've parked, exit your vehicle and walk over to the pump. Open your gas tank, whether that requires pressing on it or activating some sort of mechanism in your car depends on the make and model of your car. Once you've gotten that open, direct your attention to the pump. It will ask you to swipe your card first (they take both debit and credit; if paying by cash skip to the next section regarding entering the store). Swipe it the right way (there's an image directing you on exactly is should be swiped) and follow the prompt (if you used a debit card it will ask for your pin and if you used a credit card it will ask for your zip code). Once your payment has been approved, lift the pump up and select what kind of gas your car needs (I always use regular because I'm cheap and so is my car) whether that be regular, mid grade, or premium. Insert the pump into your car and squeeze the handle; it will start to pour out and you can track its process by watching the price go up on the screen. At the bottom of the handle, there is a metal latch that can be used to hold down the handle for you in case you're planning on filling your tank up all the way. You'll know it's done when you hear a "clunk" and the numbers stop going up on the monitor. Remove the pump from the car (make sure no gasoline is dripping) and return it to where you found it. Close your gas tank and head back over to the monitor to respond to the final question: do you want a receipt? Click yes or no on the key pad and your job is done! Entering the Store So you've got gas (or you want to pay for it inside), now you may want to check out what lies waiting inside the store. Wawa has lots of snacks and drinks to satisfy every type of person. So how do you enter the store? Well walk in the direction of the store, being careful of cars zooming around the parking lot. Once you get to the door, pull it open. There will be another door directly in front of that door, pull that one open too and you will be in the store. Ordering a Sub Once in the store, you will see four self-operated monitors that you can use to order your sandwich, salad, drink, etc. Approach one and touch the screen to start your order. It will then prompt you to choose whether you want a hot hoagie, cold hoagie, salad, or drink. From there you will be able to customize your selection to fit your needs. It is a very user-friendly system that is perfect for those who have anxiety when talking to a stranger. Once you've selected everything you want, you can hit "Complete Order". A receipt will be printed for you that will contain the number of your order to listen for to retrieve your goodies. Now, you're ready to pay! Checking Out While you're waiting for your sub to be completed, you can pay for it. Head over to one of the cashiers with the receipt that was printed out for you and hand it to the cashier; they'll scan if for you and give it back. You'll be told what the total is and you can pay by credit, debit, or cash. They use chips, so don't swipe! Once you've paid, your sub should be just about ready. When your number is called, you can pick up your sub and head home!